


The Invitation

by gmartinez12



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, boysex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Damian finally invites Jon to have sex with him. But before they do the nasty, Damian opens his laptop and finds something to get them in the mood.





	The Invitation

 

**The Invitation**

By gmartinez

 

“Are you nervous?” Damian asked. He’d already stripped all his clothing and his lean but firm muscles glistened with his first few beads of anxious sweat.

“I’m not nervous,” Jon chided. “I’m excited! I mean…we’re finally doing it, right?”

“Right,” Damian said smugly. “And you’re nervous.”

Jon made a face, then sighed.

“Fine, I’m nervous. A little.” He practically tore off his undies and threw them off to the side. He suddenly felt bashful and wondered if he should be embarrassed for his brief lapse in decorum

“Me too,” Damian replied without turning to look at his younger friend.

Jon was naked as the day he was born. It was not a sensation he was too familiar with, and despite the lack of wind in the dimly lit room, Jon felt a chill creep up his skin. He didn’t know what to do. In front of him, Damian sat cross-legged on the bed, his face illuminated by the laptop in front of him. Jon didn’t know what Damian expected of him, if he was supposed to wait until Damian finished what he was doing, or if he should start things off.

Jon was already pretty horny—in fact, he’d been extremely turned on the moment Damian asked him if he wanted to have sex—so he chose the most natural course of action. He got on the bed and wrapped his arms around Damian’s neck, at the same time making sure to press his tumescent boyhood against Damian’s skin.

“Okay, okay,” Damian conceded. He giggled as Jon’s cock tickled his back. “You’re excited.” He craned his neck and found Jon’s face already settled on the crook of his shoulder. Damian kissed Jon on the lips, and they lingered for a few seconds like that. Then, Damian returned his attention to his laptop.

“So…what are you doing there? Are we gonna watch something…?” Jon asked as he peeked at the screen. Damian had shown him porn before, and it was actually how Damian had snared Jon’s most secret desires in a heartfelt confession.

“Better,” Damian said. “We’re getting an audience.”

On the screen, Damian’s discord was opened to a new server called The Fortress of Attitude.

“This server is full of our fans”, Damian said mischievously. “Specifically, they’re full of fans who would like to see Robin and Superboy do very naughty things to each other. So, what do you say, Jon?”

Jon leaned over and read the comments piling up on the channel Damian was on. All of their fans were goading them to do it, encouraging them in the lewdest most insanely sexual ways possible. Jon’s cheeks flushed, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay,” Jon whispered to Damian.

He stood on his knees beside Damian so that his rigid dick was inches from Damian’s mouth. Damian started the video call, and then engulfed all of Jon’s length with an infinitely wicked gleam in his eyes. Jon groaned in pleasure as Damian sucked him off in front of their adoring fans.


End file.
